Como Sol y Luna
by Agus15555
Summary: La historia se centra en un pequeño pueblo cuyo nombre es Ponyville donde siempre perdura la armonía pero cabe destacar que una magia oscura saldrá de entre las sombras,en un intento inesperado de salvar su hogar Twilight Sparkle realizara una acción que cambiara su vida dramáticamente junto a la de un joven el cual deberá cumplir con su destino el cual fue sellado
1. Capítulo 1 Primer Amanecer

CAPITULO 1: PRIMER AMANECER

No sé si fue un sueño, no comprendo lo que paso, solo sé que la vida de muchos seres vivos estaban en mis manos, hay ocasiones en las que cierro los ojos con la esperanza de abrirlos y volver a experimentar aquella aventura, pero mientras más lo pienso, me voy dando cuenta de que las cosas no siempre son como uno lo desea, solo te queda aceptar las circunstancias tal como son, se lo que deben estar pensando ¿De qué demonios estoy hablando? pues procederé a contarles aquel relato.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer el sol mostraba todo su esplendor, era un día magnifico, la única cosa que lamentaba era tener que ir al colegio pues no me iba muy bien que digamos y no crean que me refiero a las calificaciones, más bien hablo de aquellas personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que esperarte en las salida para darte el golpe de despedirá, pero que se le va hacer a mí nunca me gusto golpear no importa si fuera mi mayor enemigo eso nunca fue lo mío, pero suelo hacer excepciones en ocasiones extremas pero fuera de eso prefiero no ocasionar problemas, era una linda mañana nada fuera de lo común al menos eso creía.

-Hijo levántate tienes que ir al colegio-dijo una mujer desde la cocina.

-Ya voy-dijo un joven de pelo negro, y ojos negros, se levanta con un poco de pesar.

-Bueno hoy es un nuevo día-El joven se pone las ojotas para luego ir al baño y lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, se quedó varios minutos mirándose en el espejo, pero rápidamente fue a su cuarto para ponerse el uniforme escolar y bajar a la sala.

-Buenos días mama-dijo el joven alegremente, sentándose en la mesa empezando a tomar el desayuno.

-Buen día hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Algo cansado ciento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima-dijo el joven dando un bostezo.

La mujer solo arruga el entrecejo fulminando a su hijo con la mirada provocando que este se pusiera nervioso.

-Te dije claramente que te fueras a dormir temprano-dijo la mujer con enojo en su tono de voz.

NOCHE ANTERIOR.

Podemos ver una pequeña habitación la cual estaba siendo ocupada por el joven que se encontraba mirando la televisión, pero se ve interrumpido por su madre la cual la ingresa a la habitación.

-Hijo ya es tarde mañana tienes clases y no quiero que llegues tarde-dijo la mujer en forma de orden.

El chico solo suspira con molestia pues hoy se estrenaba el nuevo capítulo de My Little pony y tenía muchos deseos de verlo pero le sería algo difícil debido a la situación.

-Está bien mama-dijo el joven con frustración.

La mujer solo asiente para luego retirarse del cuarto.

-Uno mas no hace daño-dijo el chico de forma traviesa.

ACTUALIDAD

-jejeje puede que no haya dormido tan temprano-dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

-Sabes que solo ve al colegio antes de que me hagas llegar al límite-dijo su madre con molestia.

El chico solo asiente y toma sus cosas para proceder a salir de la casa.

El joven se encontraba caminando, tranquilamente cuando se percata de una caja la cual se encontraba a un costado, el chico tuvo la idea de seguir de largo, pero la curiosidad pudo con el así acercándose y abriendo la caja encontrándose con un gato abandonado.

-Valla, que haces aquí solo pequeñín, veo que te dejaron-dijo el joven acariciando la cabeza del animal viendo que le agradaba.

El gato enseguida abrazo la mano del chico así moviendo su cabeza en señal de cariño.

-Sabes, hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto, ¿Por qué la gente se deja llevar por la maldad?, solo eres un gato bebe no te pueden dejar así, que te parece si bienes conmigo, vengo de una familia humilde pero te prometo que no te faltara nada-dijo el joven de forma amigable sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

El gatito salió de la caja para luego subirse sobre el joven emocionado.

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo el joven alzando al gato y llevárselo entre sus brazos, permanecieron así por varios minutos hasta que el chico decidió romper el silencio.

-Me imagino que no tienes nombre, tendré que ponerte uno, y si ya lo tienes entonces habrá que cambiarlo-dijo el joven de forma pensativa.

El gatito solo desvió la mirada, enfocándose en un ratón que se encontraba en medio de la ruta, el animal solo gruño para luego saltar al suelo y correr hacia el ratón.

-¡Amiguito espera!-grito el joven corriendo detrás del animal, al percatarse de que una camioneta se acercaba a gran velocidad el joven solo fue asía el gato por impulso sujetándolo viendo como la camioneta se acercaba, el joven solo envuelve el gato con sus brazos.

¡PUM!

Las personas que presenciaron lo acontecido se acercaron rápidamente hacia el joven mientras que otras seguían de largo, los ciudadanos lo revisaron viendo como tenía muchas hedidas graves por todo el cuerpo.

-Llamen a una ambulancia.

El chico abre los ojos lentamente viendo como algunas personas se sacaban las camperas para vendar las heridas que poseía, para luego perder el conocimiento.

La ambulancia llega así cargando el cuerpo del joven llevándoselo hacia el hospital, el chico abre levemente sus ojos viendo como era transportado en una camilla a toda velocidad, y a su madre la cual estaba a un lado.

-Resiste hijo-dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico libera una lágrima diciendo una última cosa antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Mama, te amo

Podemos completar una zona totalmente oscura solo el cuerpo del joven lo único visible.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?-decía el joven confundido.

-Estas entre la vida y la muerte-dijo una voz tranquila y apacible.

-¿Entre la vida y la muerte?-pregunto el joven confundido no solo por el lugar en el que estaba sino porque no sentía miedo estaba tranquilo.

-Eso no es lo importante, ¿dime que quieres hacer?-Pregunto la misma voz tranquila.

-Eh-dijo el joven confundido.

-¿Quieres volver o iras al paraíso?-Dijo la voz tranquila.

-¿Puedo volver?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tienes un destino muy importante y hasta que no cumplas con tu propósito no puedo dejar que mueras.

-¡Volveré!-grito el joven feliz

¿Espera que propósito? ¿Quién eres?-pregunto confundido y curioso.

-Todo lo sabrás a tu debido tiempo joven Alexander, solo vive tu vida-dijo la voz, así siendo el joven iluminado por una luz para luego empezar a cerrar los ojos lentamente, lo último que pudo ver y oír fue una figura humana, que le dijo algo.

-Recuerda joven Alexander, toda herida debe ser sanada, toda prueba superada, para así forjar tu destino a la dirección adecuada.

El chico abre sus ojos nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, giro un poco su cabeza para ver que estaba todo entubado, con una máscara de oxígeno.

-¿Qué paso?-se preguntó el joven confundido.

Recuerdo.

Es necesario asemejarse un poco para comprenderse, pero hay que ser un poco diferente para amarse.

(¿Qué quiso decir con eso?)-pensó el chico confundido.

-(Sabía quién era, y por lo que vi era un humano)-los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos al ver como alguien entraba a la habitación.

-HIJO ESTAS BIEN-grito una mujer con alegría mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Mama? Me alegro de verte-dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Los médicos quienes acompañaban a la mujer se alegraron al ver que el chico se encontraba bien y había recuperado el conocimiento así que rápidamente procedieron a revisarlo, comprobando que todo esté en orden.

Alexander ya un poco más despierto, procedió a relatarle a su madre el sueño que tubo, la mujer escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que decía su hijo siéndole un poco difícil de creer o quizás entender, el joven solo mira la ventana pensando en lo que experimento y en quien habrá sido esa persona y que quiso decir con aquellas palabras.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL UNIVERSO.

-Crees que sea el indicado

-No creo, lo es

-Pero ni siquiera sabe paliar.

-Busco algo más que lo físico o habilidad , cuando alguien suele adquirir aunque sea una pica de poder, el orgullo nace en su corazón y se pierde el valor de la fuerza, pero aquella persona que es débil y comprende lo que es el dolor sabe valorarla y utilizarla correctamente.

-Comprendo señor, pues entonces prosigamos.

-Sera lo mejor o no quedara nada de lo que fue en algún momento nuestro hogar.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

Una inmensa neblina empezó a invadir el lugar acabando con todo rastro de luz a su alrededor solo quedando la oscuridad misma siendo acompañada por unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa perturbadora dejando ver sus filosos dientes.

-Llego la hora.

Se puede oír como una risa maligna salia de ese ser saliendo disparado a gran velocidad hacia el aire con un solo lugar en mente.

-Equestria voy en camino.


	2. Capitulo 2 Guardián

Nada dura para siempre y si así fuera no tendríamos motivos para preocuparnos ¿No creen? Por un tiempo piensas que todo se puede logar que todas las batallas se pueden ganar sin conocer lo que es perder, pensar que tienes razón y fracasar en el intento.

Se puede contemplar lo que parece ser un pueblo completamente destruido sin ningún rastro de vida solo eran audibles gritos ahogaros de los habitantes que luchaban por ponerse de pie.

Toda mi vida me enseñaron que rendirse no es el la clave del triunfo, debo defender lo que más amo sin importar lo que vaya a pasar.

Podemos ver cómo trata de levantarse haciendo quejidos de dolor sintiendo como la sangre caía de su cuerpo debido a las heridas de poseía, escupe algo de sangre manteniéndose firme y con la mirada baja.

-SOY TWILIGHT SPARKLE LA PRINSESA DE LA AMISTAD no pienso retroceder ni un paso, hasta no ver la última pica de magia salir de mi cuerpo no me rendiré.

Empieza a caminar con una mueca de dolor en su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos en cualquier momento, levanta la vista lentamente viendo atentamente al ser frente a ella manteniendo unos de sus ojos cerrados pudiendo notar una cicatriz que pasaba sobre este.

-Llego la hora de que acabe contigo te has vuelto alguien muy molesta.

La princesa de la amistad solo sonríe levemente para luego dar un pequeño suspiro, para proceder a ver los cuerpos de sus amigas tirados en el suelo.

-No veremos en el otro mundo.

La alicornio pega un salto cargando un poderoso rayo el cual se lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que este hiciera efecto.

-Eres por persistente, es admirable aun así no me ganaras con eso.

El ser sujeta y presiona el ataque con fuerza desintegrándolo por completo generando una extensa cortina de humo, obstruyendo completamente la visión de este, de entre el humo sale Twilight lanzándole un golpe pero el individuo reacciona rápidamente agarrándole el casco.

-Te recordare como una gran guerrera, pero ya alcanzaste tu limite- El ser genera una bola de energía haciendo que la Alicornio saliera disparada contra una casa atravesándola querando tumbada con el suelo con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Ya…ya…no…puedo…más-decía la princesa entre jadeos.

El individuo se acerca a la pony mirándola con esos ojos rojo sangre apuntando su mano a su dirección generando un rayo con la intención de dispararle.

-Adiós Princesa

En ese mismo instante un ser con espada ataca al individuo haciéndole un corte en la mejilla izquierda, ocasionando que este dejada de apuntar a la Alicornio y diera media vuelta para saber quién era el culpable.

-Lo siento pero nadie se mete con mi amiga

Se puede ver a un pequeño dragón de escamas purpuras con múltiples heridas mirando de forma desafiante al ser frente a él. La Princesa abre levemente sus ojos pudiendo ver al pony que la había salvado en o este caso dragón.

-S...pike

-Te crees lo suficiente mente fuerte para poder ganarme.

-No me subestimes, no te lo recomiendo.

El pequeño Dragón saca su otra espada pegando un salto hacia el cielo lanzándose en picada hacia aquel ser que esperaba sin bajar la guardia ni un momento, Spike lanza múltiples ataques coordinados estos siendo esquivados fácilmente por el ser que no parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo, el demonio lanza un potente golpe hacia Spike pero este lo retiene con ambas espadas.

-No creas que me derrotaras con un golpe.

Él bebe Dragón separa amabas espadas soltando al ser del agarre pero antes de que este pudiera, Spike le las devuelve de forma cruzada rápidamente sorprendiendo al individuo el cual lo esquiva sintiendo como estas lo rosaban.

El Dragón baja las espadas pudiendo ver como en la punta de estas caían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Spike empieza a caminar hacia el con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? Entrenando

Empieza a correr lanzando unas de sus espadas hacia el demonio el cual frena con un dedo, el Dragón aprovecha la oportunidad para soplar un poco de fuego en el filo de la que tenía en la mano ocasionando que esta se prendiera de una llamarada verde fuerte.

-ESPADA DE FUEGO

Laza el ataque tomando completamente desprevenido al ser recibiendo el ataque de lleno saliendo disparado hacia el cielo, Spike abre sus alas saliendo disparado hacia el cielo extendiendo su mano haciendo que la espada faltante viniera a él sujetándola nueva mente.

El pequeño Dragón aparece sobre el demonio moviendo las espadas de forma coordinada haciéndole leves cortes debido a que este los esquivaba, Spike lanza un corte hacia el con ambas espadas pero el individuo las retiene con ambas manos.

-Eres bueno, pero no me ganaras con eso-Aprieta las espadas rompiéndolas al instante dándole una patada al Dragón que lo estrella contra el suelo.

Lanza una bola de energía hacia el dragón pero esta es retenida por un rayo celeste el cual la desvía, frente a Spike se puede ver a una, unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena purpura, la pony mira al bebe Dragón con una mirada de preocupación.

.Peleaste bien mi pequeño Dragoncito, deja el resto en mis cascos-dijo la Unicornio con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Pero si es la modista Rarity, así que aun estabas con vida

-No creas que está sola

El demonio desvía su mirada hacia su derecha viendo de dónde provenía aquella vos.

-Conque también estas tu Sunset Shimmer

Ambas unicornios se lanzan al ataque cargando sus ataques más potentes fusionándolo en uno lanzándolos a dirección de aquel individuo el cual solo lo retiene con su mano, sorprendiendo a las pony ejerciendo más magia con la intención de ganarle fallando en el intento.

-No les mentiré todos pelearon como guerreras y guerreros extraordinarios entre todos destacan por su gran coraje, pero mi misión es acabar con todos ustedes-Presiona el ataque destruyéndolo por completo.

Libera una cantidad descomunal de magia haciendo temblar toda la zona a su alrededor, vuela a toda velocidad apareciendo frente a Rarity y Sunset lanzándole un rayo potente que las manda al suelo muy heridas.

-Llego la hora de acabar con esto

De repente una columna de luz apareció en el centro del pueblo atrayendo la atención del ser quien solo mira como de esta sale un humano con un espada en la mano con la marca del sol y la luna y con unos ojos celestes y una aura blanca.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto confundido.

-Eso ni yo lo sé, me trajeron por una razón, tengo un adjetivo el cual es derrotarte-dijo de forma desafiante poniéndose en pose de pelea.

El demonio mira como en su mano izquierda se dibuja las insignias de las portadoras de los elemento haciendo que este empezara a sudar frio debido a que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Eres…eres….el guardián de Equestria-dijo el ser mirando sorprendido a aquel humano que poseía dos magias muy conocidas para él.

Dos auras salieron del cuerpo del joven una dorada y otra azul apareciendo a su lado dos Alicornios.

-Son Solaris y Aurora, no puede ser-dijo sintiendo como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Estás listo Guardián?-pregunto Solaris manteniendo su mirada seria.

-Ese título no va para mí, mejor llámame por mi nombre-dijo el Humano sin bajar la guardia.

-Como digas amigo-Dijo Aurora con una sonrisa.

El demonio solo mira al joven confundido

-Si no eres el Guardián de a Equestria ¿Quién eres?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Soy Alexander!

Se lanza al ataque listo para comenzar la batalla que dará comienzo a su destino.

¿Quién ganara?


	3. Capitulo 3: Misión

Nunca se preguntaron ¿Cuál es su propósito en la vida? Pues si les soy sincero, a esa pregunta la consideraría una gran inquietud a lo largo del tiempo, nunca fui consciente de su significado, a lo que me refiero es que desde mi punto de vista es algo que nosotros elegimos ser aunque en esta ocasión el universo me escogerá para algo diferente.

Luego del accidente me propuse a seguir con mi rutina de todos los días con la esperanza de que todo fuera como antes, analizándolo a estas alturas me doy cuenta de que es algo poco probable, me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad cuando siento como si algo entrara dentro de mí.

-¿Qu...e? ¿Que fue eso? Se sintió como si algo me hubieran traspasado con algo-dijo el joven sujetando su pecho sintiendo su latido acelerado al igual que su respiración.

Algunas personas se detuvieron a preguntarle si se encontraba bien debido a su estado físico el cual lucia agotado, el chico solo asentía a cada pregunta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el ritmo de la caminata.

-(¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué demonios me paso?)-pensaba Alexander sintiendo como caía su traspiración debido al cansancio.

(Eso pronto lo sabrás)

La repentina voz hiso que el joven se exaltada en extremo con el simple hecho que sabía a quién le pertenecía.

-(Tu eres el hombre que me hablo cuando me encontraba inconsciente)

Alexander no sabía que más decir no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que alguna vez considero un simple sueño ahora estaba en su cabeza hablándole como si nada.

(Así es, yo soy el mismo que hablo contigo, pero no me consideraría un hombre)

El chico solo levanta una ceja ante la confusión pues no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, antes de que pudiera decir algo es interrumpido por aquella voz.

(Ahora iremos a un lugar más privado)

Espera que quieres decir con…

En ese momento su cuerpo empieza a brillar en gran manera sorprendiendo a las personas que pasaban por ahí y asustándolas por lo que estaba pasando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico desaparece del lugar.

EQUESTRIA

La princesa Celestia se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles junto a su hermana la princesa Luna la cual usaba su magia trayendo la noche.

-La paz en Equestria ha perdurado por más de 5 años-dijo Luna con una mirada seria.

-¿Tiene algo de malo eso hermana?-pregunta Celestia confundida.

-Uf no lo sé tengo un mal presentimiento, hace tiempo que no pasa nada y eso me extraña-dijo Luna viendo a su hermana.

Celestia cierra los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder dicha preocupación de su hermana.

-Sé que quizás haya algún enemigo dispuesto a atacar pero recuerda que tenemos los elementos de la armonía para contrarrestar toda maldad no tienes que preocuparte disfruta de la tranquilidad y cuando sea el memento defenderemos nuestro hogar-dijo La Princesa Celestia abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

-Está bien puede que tengas razón, aun así no bajare la guardia-Dijo la Princesa Luna mirando el cielo pensando en aquel sentimiento que la perturbaba.

ESPACIO

-Que hermoso planeta, lástima que no durada mucho.

Un ser oscuro se encontraba viendo un planeta que nada más ni nada menos que Equestria.

-Llego la hora de cumplir la misión para la cual fui encargado.

Sus ojos rojos brillan levemente un aspecto siniestro, una aura oscura envuelve al ser opacando toda la luz a su alrededor, saliendo disparado a gran velocidad hacia el planeta entrando en la atmosfera de este.

REINO DIVINO.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en nuestro hogar

-¿Qué?

-Debemos hablar contigo no queda tiempo.

-¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto el joven confundido, notando que a pesar de estar en un lugar desconocido no sentía miedo.

-No siempre pertenecimos aquí, anteriormente teníamos otro lugar en el que solíamos vivir

-Nuestro tiempo de vida en él se terminó y ya no podemos defenderlo.

-¿Por qué no se dejan ver? ¿De qué están hablando?-pregunta el joven mirando para todos lados viendo solamente un ambiento completamente blanco.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Alexander

-Te estuvimos observando por mucho tiempo conocemos tu corazón, y consideramos que eres digno de nuestro poder.

-¿Digno? ¿Poder? ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta sin comprender a que se estaban refiriendo.

-Como dijimos ya no podemos defender nuestro hogar necesitamos que alguien vaya en nuestro lugar

-Y Alexander eres el elegido, eres valiente y te sacrificas por los demás virtudes dignas de un guerrero.

-Un guerrero eso es imposible no se combatir ni tampoco como proteger un planeta entero ya que deduzco que se enfocan en algo así ¿No?-Dijo el chico empezando a preocuparse.

-Como dijimos te daremos nuestro poder así ganaras no debes saber pelear

-Nosotros haremos que tu cuerpo adquiera esa habilidad pero como eso requiere mucha magia solo podrás usar un 10% de nuestro poder con eso será suficiente por ahora.

-Ósea que si aprendo a usar a combatir por mi cuenta, podre liberar más poder-dijo el Alexander curioso.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero no requiere solo de eso, mientras más fortaleza física ganes más magia podrás usar y más técnicas desarrolladas.

El chico empieza a procesar todo lo dicho por ambas voces preocupándole el hecho de poder morir si se enfrentaba a lo que fuera que estuviera amenazando su planeta, pero por otro lado no quería que muchos seres inocentes perecieran por su cobardía, teniendo en cuenta la gran herramienta que le estaban brindando con solo darle sus poderes y no hacer nada al respecto no sería algo que él se podría perdonar.

Alexander da un pequeño suspiro con la intención de calmar sus nervios.

-Lo hare los ayudare pero no les garantizo nada-dijo el joven apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Siempre supimos que tenías algo especial y que eras el indicado.

-No nos equivocamos

Sobre el chico aparecieron dos auras una dorada y otra azul que empezaron a girar sobre el transformándose en los espíritus de dos Alicornios sorprendiendo al joven por lo que estaba viendo, contemplando como ambas energías entraban en su cuerpo haciendo levitar levemente, sus ojos se tornaron de un color celeste, mientras que su pelo se ponía de color plateado, junto a su vestimenta que cambia a una armadura blanca con azul en la zona del pecho, las muñecas y los pies, una capa de color roja con logos del sol y la Luna junto a una espada con la misma marca.

Alexander cierra los ojos sintiendo toda la magia que corría dentro de el dibujando una leve sonrisa.

(Estás listo, nuestro mundo está al borde de su destrucción)

-Nunca me sentí más listo en toda mi vida, con esta magia podre ganar confíen en mi-dijo el joven siendo iluminado por una aura blanca.

(Siempre confiamos en ti, por eso te elegimos)

En un flash de magia una columna de luz envolvió al chico desapareciendo de la zona.

-Si no eres el guardián de Equestria entonces ¿Quién eres?

(Guardián, ese nombre aun no me lo merezco no hasta que cumpla me objetivo, si lo logro lo considerare, mientras tanto se quién soy)

-¡Soy Alexander!


End file.
